Erikur
|Base ID = }} Erikur is a Nord warrior residing at his house in Solitude. He serves as Thane to Elisif the Fair, the Jarl of Solitude. Melaran, a mage who specializes in Alteration, serves as his housecarl. Background He is typically found in the Blue Palace or his house, located in the city. He says he has "a stake in almost anything important in Solitude." The "Protected" Shadowmark can be seen on his doorframe. Relationships During "Diplomatic Immunity," Erikur expresses affection for the Bosmeri waitress, Brelas, and stares at her throughout the party. If Brelas is spoken to, she comments on the fact. Erikur can be used as a distraction during the party, if the Dragonborn promises to have Brelas "meet" with him in his quarters later. Whether or not the Dragonborn does this, Erikur provides the distraction. Gisli is his resentful sister, who lives with him at their house. She runs errands for him and frequently insults him because of his rude personality. Erikur also has a rivalry with Bryling. Interactions Diplomatic Immunity Erikur appears at the Thalmor Embassy during the party, and can be used as a distraction. The Dainty Sload Erikur is the client for this Thieves Guild quest. After being cheated by the captain of the Dainty Sload, Erikur contracts the Thieves Guild to frame him for possession of the illegal drug Balmora Blue. Killing him prior to the quest will render it impossible to complete. By extension, the achievement "One with The Shadows" cannot be collected with him dead. Other interactions Killing Erikur causes hired thugs to come to a city that the Dragonborn is in shortly after, and the thugs drop a Contract. The letter tells the Dragonborn that his sister, Gisli, paid the thugs. Entering Solitude after this opens special dialogue with Gisli. In some cases, the Dragonborn may receive a letter from Gisli saying, "We both know you killed him. Thank you for killing him, he will not be missed." Killing him may also cause his housecarl Melaran to send a letter of thanks to the Dragonborn. After killing Bryling, Erikur sends the Dragonborn a letter, saying "Thank you for killing her, she will not be missed." Dialogue ;Introduction :What's your place in the court? "I'm a Thane. In the future, you may want to gain that information before talking with someone. Risk of looking like an idiot, and all that." :Do all the Thanes support Elisif? :*''"Oh, most certainly. At least, when Elisif herself asks. If you're inquiring whether we have concerns about her age and inexperience, well, let me put it this way... The Thanes have every confidence in General Tullius's leadership."'' :* ;Diplomatic Immunity ''"The Great War is long past. It's time the Empire and the Aldmeri Dominion put aside their differences. Prosperity is good for everyone." :What brings you to this party? "You must be new to Skyrim, or you'd already know who I am. I have a stake in most anything of importance in Solitude. I feel that it's time to put aside the grievances of the past, and let peace and prosperity flourish between the Empire and the Aldmeri Dominion. I try to do my little part. Besides, just between you and me, it's making me pots of money, hahaha." :You sound like quite the businessman. "Not every Nord is obsessed with strength, honor and skill at arms. A rare few are born with a gift for making money. My investments are my strength and my wealth is my weapon. As for honor, well, there are some luxuries even I can't afford." ;The Dainty Sload "The Imperials are good for business, and business is good for Skyrim." :Delvin Mallory said you have work for me. "It's about time you got here. I'm not accustomed to dealing with people who are unreliable. That's why I asked Delvin to send me his best." ::That's why he sent me. "Hmph. That remains to be seen." ::Let's just get to work. "That's more like it." ::"Nothing raises my ire more than having an agreement broken. It's bad for business and it wastes time. Captain Volf of the Dainty Sload has decided to test my patience on this matter by neglecting to honor a trade agreement we had established." :::I assume this is where I enter the picture. "I need you to help me show him the error of his ways by sneaking on board the Sload and planting some contraband." ::::What sort of contraband? "You'll need to get your hands on some Balmora Blue from Sabine Nytte down by the docks. She's the first mate on another ship, the Red Wave. Once you get your hands on it, I want you to plant it in Captain Volf's footlocker. I'll take care of the rest." :::::Consider it done. "Captain Volf is ashore right now and I want the authorities waiting for him when he gets back. Now get going... I don't want to see your face until the job's done." ::::::What exactly is Balmora Blue? "Not sure. I know that it starts with Moon Sugar, but all sorts of other ingredients are added to increase its potency. Used to be a lucrative commodity when Balmora was still standing. Now the stuff is beyond valuable. It's also very illegal. Anyone caught with Balmora Blue looks forward to rotting in jail for a very long time." ::::::You have any information on the Red Wave? "There's pirates and then there's the crew of the Red Wave. They're in a class by themselves. They usually make runs along the coast shippinh all sorts of contraband to and from Morrowind. Rumor has it they can get you anything for the right price." "I must return to the court. They simply can't make do without me." After planting the Balmora Blue: I've planted the contraband on the Dainty Sload. "Yes, I know. In fact, by now, Captain Volf should be on his way to the prisons. Our contract is complete. Here's a token of my gratitude for your efforts. Oh, convey my compliments to Delvin for me. Tell him I'll be happy to reopen whatever doors he needs in Solitude." Conversations ;Brelas Erikur: "There's a likely-looking filly. Even if she is an elf. You there! Serving girl! What's your name, dear?" Brelas: "Uh, Brelas, sir. Did you need a drink? Something to eat?" Erikur: "No, no, that's not what I'm interested in right now. I just wanted to get a better look at you. I like what I see, my dear. And believe me, I don't say that to everyone. I'm very discriminating when it comes to the female form." Brelas: "Um, thank you. Sir. Was there anything else I can do for you?"' Erikur: "Oh... not at the moment. Maybe later. Don't go far." Brelas: "Yes, sir." ;Elisif the Fair & Bryling Elisif: "As you know, Solitude's coffers are much depleted by the war efforts. Thane Erikur, you have a strong head for business. What do you suggest?" Erikur: "This is an unfortunate but unavoidable ebb in revenue. But as long as we continue to support the Empire, our sacrifices will be well rewarded." Bryling: "Listen to you, speaking of sacrifice. You've never gone hungry a day in your life, Erikur!" Elisif: "And what would my impetuous Thane Bryling suggest, instead?" Bryling: "Simple. Let the Empire fight its own war, with its own funds, and without hijacking our supplies and soldiers. Let Haafingar rebuild." Erikur: "My lady... Surely you're not that naïve. Such foolishness would only leave us defenseless. The rebels would storm the palace in an afternoon." Bryling: "The Stormcloaks only rebel because the Empire uses Skyrim as its personal larder. The more they take, the more support the rebels gain! Elisif: "That is quite enough. Perhaps I will raise these issues when I have an audience with General Tullius." Elisif: "Thane Bryling, what do you have to report about the state of Haafingar's defenses?" Bryling: "The news is the same as it's been for the rest of the war, your grace. Our borders are secure, but at the cost of the guards for our towns and roads." Erikur: "I don't see any reason why we'd need them. As long as those dogs stay outside of our borders, we're fine." Bryling: "The Stormcloaks are far from the only threat to the hold. The roads are beset by bandits and beasts... and now there's even talk of bloody dragons." Erikur: "My dear Bryling. Barring any... fancy and folly... the good people of Haafingar are surely capable of dealing with the odd highwayman or stray dog." Bryling: "Trouble on the roads and cities means less commerce. Less commerce means less money and more starving people. And that means more crime." Erikur: "Humph. That's only a problem for people who can't afford to hire their own security. Elisif: "That may well be our only answer. I will empower my Steward to seek out capable individuals to secure Haafingar. Thank you, my Thanes." ;Elisif the Fair & Falk Firebeard Elisif: "Steward Falk, I have a task for you. I want to begin stockpiling food and water in the event we come under siege, and I would like you to oversee this work personally." Falk: "A wise course of action, my Jarl. However, we have little food or water to spare." Erikur: "General Tullius will never allow that. He's ordered all surplus food to be given over for the war effort." Falk: "General Tullius does not run this city, Thane Erikur. Or have you forgotten your oaths of fealty?" Erikur: "My apologies, Jarl Elisif. I was thinking only of the importance of the war effort." Elisif: "There's no need for an apology, and you're right about the war. Perhaps this is a matter best discussed with the general in person." Falk: "I will make the arrangements, my Jarl." ;Falk Firebeard Erikur: "I've heard the Empire plans to levy a tax on our trading ships. Falk, you've got to do something about this." Falk: "General Tullius needs more money for the war effort. We need the funds to arm and provision more troops." Erikur: "Then let's increase the taxes on the farms and merchants. We can't afford to lose the loyalty of the ship captains." Falk: "We know full well about your investment in shipping ventures, Erikur. I've also heard troubling rumors about dealings between you and the crew of that pirate ship, the Red Wave. Thankfully, Jarl Elisif cares far less about your lost profits than she does about winning the war!" Erikur: "The Jarl would be wise to remember that it is her Thanes―and my profits―that are paying for this war." ;Gisli Erikur: "Sister, how is my fortune coming along?" Gisli: "Profits continue to rise. The warehouse continues to bring in good revenues, and rent on your stores in the Well is acceptable." Erikur: "I'm afraid 'acceptable' just isn't acceptable anymore. I'm sure they can spare a few more coins in monthly rent." Gisli: "Yes, brother. I'm sure they'll agree it's a fair price to pay in order to avoid interacting with you on a daily basis." Erikur: "Fair or not, they'll pay it, and that's all I need to care about. Bear that in mind, sister." Erikur: "That clumsy maid at the palace spilled wine on my best suit. Sister, I believe it's time for a replacement." Gisli: "I can commission one from the Radiant Raiment. It won't be cheap, but if you want the best, they're the only choice." Erikur: "I swear, those scheming elves charge us twice what anyone else would pay." Gisli: "Of course they do, brother. You keep raising their rent." ;Idgrod Ravencrone Idgrod: "I heard Elenwen say she's going to open a bottle of her best Firebrand Wine later. I can hardly wait." Erikur: "Yes, I agree with you. Have you heard any news about the other parts of Skyrim?" Idgrod: "I heard those mages up in Winterhold have been trying to figure out how many dragons there are in Skyrim. They seem to think it's at least a dozen, but I'm sure they're exaggerating. They're probably trying to scare us into giving them more money and influence, so they can save us from the dragons threat." ;Maven Black-Briar Erikur: "I hope they'll serve the roast venison with bittergreen sauce that we had at the last party. That was delicious." Maven: "I know just what you mean. Heard anything interesting lately? Any news or gossip?" Erikur: "Now that I think on it, I did hear something rather interesting the other day. Apparently, the Red Wave has been docked in Solitude for well over a month, and with no signs of shipping out any time soon. Some say the ship suffered damage to her hull when she struck an iceberg, and Captain Safia can't afford the repairs. Of course, she would never admit such a thing. Captain Safia is far too proud a woman for that." Maven: "The Gray Quarter in Windhelm is little better than a slum. It's shameful that the dark elves are made to live that way." Erikur: "You speak truly. Have you heard any interesting rumors of late?" Maven: "Well, there might be nothing to it, but I've heard that the feud between the Gray-Manes and the Battle-Borns in Whiterun has grown ugly. Fralia Gray-Mane is convinced that the Battle-Borns have abducted one of her sons." ;Melaran Erikur: "Melaran, you lazy milk-drinker, have you finished studying the imports from Black Marsh?" Melaran: "Indeed I have, sir. Elven weapons for their armies, sir. Elven material, but poor workmanship, like most of what we get from them." Erikur: "Scary, thinking of those boots with an army of Elven weapons at their command. Let's be thankful they're half a world away, eh?" Melaran: "Even a fine weapon is only as good as its wielder, sir. But they should fetch a high price from the Imperial army." Erikur: "Right you are, elf! Or even from the rebels, if they've got enough money to make a competitive offer." Melaran: "As always, lord, your loyalty is a shining example to us all." Quotes *''"The Imperials are good for business, and business is good for Skyrim."'' *''"I understand what's best for Solitude... and Jarl Elisif knows it."'' *''"Half of the businesses in Skyrim owe me money, I own the rest. I practically run Solitude already."'' *''"I must simply return to the court, they simply can't make do without me."'' *''"Bryling's obsession with honor and tradition is quaint... But politically irrelevant."'' *''"These Stormcloaks are nothing more than an armed mob, this war won't last much longer."'' Trivia *Sond and Briehl, along with generic bandits, have facial features that resemble Erikur. *Erikur admits to having a weakness for Bosmer women, but he does not make any comments if the Dragonborn is a female Bosmer. *He may be found speaking with Melaran about elven weapons that he wants to sell. He mentions that he could sell them to the Stormcloaks, meaning that he is not as devoted to the Empire as he says, although it may be the contrary, given than elven weapons, being Altmer-manufactured, are often viewed with disdain by the Stormcloaks. *Erikur will replace Elisif as Jarl of Solitude if she is killed through the use of console commands. This is because in the original script of Boethiah's Bidding, she was supposed to be assassinated. *Falk Firebeard is not fond of Erikur, due to Erikur favoring General Tullius over Elisif as a ruler. Bugs *Sometimes, he appears to be underwater east of the Blue Palace. Talking to him underwater is not possible. If this happens, use the console code player.placeatme 00013272. *Even if the Stormcloaks win the Civil War and capture Solitude, driving the Imperials out of Skyrim, Erikur will still say "The Imperials are good for business, and business is good for Skyrim." *He may not appear at Elenwen's party. If this happens, the player will need to get a drink from Malborn and give it to Razelan or Ondolemar. Either of these can then be asked to create a distraction. Appearances * de:Erikur es:Erikur fr:Erikur it:Erikur pl:Erikur ru:Эрикур Category:Skyrim: Solitude Characters Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters